


Ascend

by JamiesGayAss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiesGayAss/pseuds/JamiesGayAss
Summary: Based off the HC that godtiering fully transitions you if you’re trans, I got inspired to write a little blurb about my trans OC.





	Ascend

[S] Witch of Heart: Ascend ===>

The fire Adonis surrounded the both of you with made you sweat, each breath harder than the last due to the smoke. You choked a little, but your denizen was patient with you.

“A decision, Hero,” A voice that crackled and popped reminded. “Would you be willing to die in your most feared ways for the sake of your little stick men, or would you let the flames rage on?”

You look up into his eyes. Yours were stubg by smike and bringing tears forth, but, slowly, you nod at him, you’ve made your choice. It seems that you didn’t even need to speak it. Adonis, large and terrifying and made of fire and ashes, swooped in and enveloped you in his wings.

You screamed. Flesh bubbled and charred and fell off of bone, the hair you’d worked so hard to grow out because it made you happy, it made you feel so much more like you, the you you’d always felt you were on the inside. It was reduced to ash. The smell was horrid. Fabric fused to skin, lungs took in smoke that it should not have, leaving the throat ragged and dry and it burns, it burns it burns it burns oh god why—

And just as soon as it started, it was gone. You lay atop a stone surface of sorts. Each wheezing breath you took hurt, and you coughed hard enough for your body to spasm. You felt nothing. Your burns were so severe your nerves were damaged, and this instilled panic in you. But you couldn’t move. Not without your brain screaming. You were in agony, and all because you’d said yes.

It was a decision you’d never want to go back and change. You find yourself washed over with a sudden calmness. You did it. Without the fires, the Jack-O-Turnips can’t stay alive. Your precious consorts, your wickermen, were going to be safe and happy. And your friends. Lephir, Orlean, Dion.... You suppose you’ll miss them. They helped you out of your shell. They saw you for you.

If you could, you’d smile. You take a breath and choke—

The world blacks out. You feel weightless. The numbness is gone, but so is the pain. You don’t feel broken, burnt, discarded. You feel whole, new. You feel like you.

You open your eyes to a checkered battlefield.

You look down. Your skirt is replaced with a deep pink, and your hands, they— they aren’t burnt. You don’t hurt. You breathe easily. Something flutters. Wings. You have wings. You can fly. Your hair, the hair you cared so much for, it is back. You’re back. You smile to yourself. That stone slab must have been your quest bed. You can’t wait to show Lephir. You’ve changed so much.

In more ways than you’d thought. You noticed that your voice comes much easier than it used to. The sweeps of vocal training you put yourself through to sound even remotely convincing wasn’t as hard anymore. In fact, you didn’t even need to try! Your general physique, once hidden by baggy clothes, held a better shape to it. A shape you desired much more than what you’d had. It was more feminine. It was more you.

You were in the middle of conversation when it hit you. Godtiering not only changed you, it transitioned you. You almost wept right then and there in front of Lephir. No, you actually did. You gave her quite a startle, too. You’re not sure if it was from happiness or relief that you wept, but you did and you just.... Gods, this game is so fucked up. It’s messed with you so many times and you’ve seen others hurt and dying and for this to happen? It was a small thing. A personal thing, but. It made you immensely happy. For the first time in sweeps, you felt at home in your own skin.

 

 


End file.
